The invention relates to a lining part for the passenger compartment of an automobile, which comprises a support that does not change its configuration due to its inherent rigidity, a padding, and a covering element that covers the padding, made e.g. of yielding plastic foil.
A lining part of the mentioned kind is known (German OS No. 2,424,001) which is constituted by a support that does not change its configuration, and a padding. The padding is covered by a covering element. There is the drawback in this arrangement that both the support and the padding are prefabricated plates, for which reason the lining part can be produced with only a substantially uniform cross section, and it is not suitable for countersunk acceptance of lights, sun visors, etc., or for provision of localized enlargements.
The invention is intended to provide a lining part whereby the described deficiencies will be avoided. Here however, all members for retention of the lining part must be so made and so disposed that the different tolerances developed in manufacture, and from the effect of heat, will not be detrimental for assembly of the lining part and its correct positioning in the passenger compartment.
This problem is solved by the invention in that the padding of the lining part is formed by a foamed layer that is caused to react between the support and the covering element, presenting a cross section development that is adapted to various functions. It is advantageous for this, if for retention of the lining part there be provision of tolerance-compensating studs, applied to the support independently of the foamed layer. The studs cooperate with openings in the support, which are in depressions removed from the foamed layer. Each depression is shielded with reference to the foamed layer by an element that does not change its configuration. On the lining part there are enlargements which are provided as protection of the occupants against impact, or constrictions to receive sun visors, lights or the like. The lining part may also have enlargments that serve as arm rests. In addition, according to one embodiment, inside the enlargement there is provision of a reinforcement, connected with the support.
The particular advantages that the invention offers reside in that with the foamed layer which is caused to react between the support and the covering element, there is the possibility of making the foamed layer and hence also the lining part with different cross sections. Such cross section developments, e.g. depressions, enlargements or the like, allow the acceptance of sun visors, mirrors, etc., or provision of protection for the occupants against impact. Moreover, the arrangement and shape of the studs ensures that even unfavorable tolerances can be compensated. The element which shields the depression makes it possible to keep the foamed material away from the stud during the foaming of the padding. Moreover, there is avoidance of collapsed places on the visible surfaces of the lining part.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.